Day of Requiem
by Fullmetal Yamiflea
Summary: Ed and Al have finally gotten some peace, Alphonse enjoying being able to feel again. But if everything's all well again, why does the Fuhrer approach? spoilers 3rd chapter FINALLY up! ON HIATUS - Please see profile for updates R
1. Normallity

Day of Requiem

Chapter 1: Normallity

OOC: Okay so I'm at school at the moment and I'm really kinda new at this so give me a break in the reviews . Yes this is my first fanfic and it will probably turn out crap. I am a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and of Yugioh but for now I think I'll stick to one anime for now. Maybe when I'm more experienced I'll write a mix . Well anyway..On with the story!...

* * *

The story so far:

Okay so this is how the story goes- It takes place after everything has happened and suprisingly (WARNING: spoiler) Edward is not killed and alphonse gets his body back. So after all their hardships and strugles, the Elric brothers finally manage to get their old lives back. Edward now has his limbs back with him, and Alphonse can now feel in the body he was born with. But...when they finally accomplish what they had set out to do 6years ago (they are now 18) and are just getting used to the normallity of their lives, their past comes back to haunt them. The consequences of their actions to get them back to their original state start to reveal themselves as the Elric brothers start to forget all they had been through.

So now the story starts on a relatively lighter note than how it is to end...I hope you enjoy it "

* * *

Ed raised his newly replaced arm above his head to block the sun and spread his fingers wide. Fingers of flesh. Fingers that actually contained his blood in his veins. They were his, and he was not part machine, not any more. He sighed in an attitude of relief. He had finally gotten to be his normal self again. He lowered his arm as his muscels started to ache. It was a different feeling. A feeling he liked to feel. It had been a while since he actually felt like a human being. Though it was useful to be the owner of a set of metal and immortal limbs, Edward Elric had felt that he was not human. Being able to feel his muscels tense up and relax was a comfort to him. He sighed as thoughts of being able to break an arm or a leg like a little kid crossed his mind and sat up. He looked over at the lazy figure in the grass beside him and smirked. Only a short time ago was this same figure's soul bound to a suit of armour, even containing the red stone that had given him back his limbs, but most importantly, brought back the body that was now lying down in the grass beside him. 

Alphonse Elric stared up at the blue sky and clouds overhead with a look of absolute daze on his face. The clear blue of the sky being reflected in his own brown eyes, a slight smile on his face. The breeze was refreshing. To feel the light air just brush his face, just above his hair, ruffling it like a familiar sensation he had felt sometime in his childhood. It took him a while to notice his older brother smirking down at him and he blinked a couple of times at the other blonde.

"What are you smirking at?" Alphonse asked, his brow furrowing and his mouth turning up into a slight frown.

"Oh nothing..." Edward answered, before turning his head back up to the sky..

...A moment passed where there was silence...

"Yo Alphonse."

"Yeah brother?"

"Do you think there's still anyway...we can reach mom...or even dad...withought-"

"Endangering our lives? Using alchemy to a point where it has the potential to kill us?"the younger brothered finished smartly, sitting up also, his head turned to the blades of grass bending in the breeze, "There probably is, we just need to find it..."

Edward looked over as his brother and smiled. Even though he was the older brother he admired how Alphonse could always seem both optimistic and down to earth at the same time. Hehad beencompletely aware of the situation that had faced them before...

"Yeah...I guess your right."

It had been a while since they had been in contact with anyone that they knew. After retrieving the stone and restoring their bodies back to normal, they decided that it would be for everyones safety if they went into hiding for a while, and give the rest of the outside world time to catch upwiththeir own actions. So that when they came back all the bi-products of their alchemy would be gone and they wouldn't have to worry anymore...that's what they had hoped would happen at least..

Edward looked towards Alphonse and passed him. A figure in the distance was making its way to them. Ed looked at this figure more closely, it looked like it was wearing uniform...the millitary?...but...how did they find them there? He put a hand on Alphonse's shoulder to get his attention and stood up slowly, not moving as he watched the figure draw closer and closer. Black hair was just visible now and Edward smirked at his own paranoia.

_..no threat..._ he thought, and called out to the stranger...

"So..what brings you back, Fuhrer...!"


	2. Familiar Faces

Familiar Faces

As the man in uniform approached and stopped just as he reached the two boys, he raised an arm up and saluted just before removing his cap.

"Yes nice to see you again too Edward. So, how're your new limbs suiting you?" the man asked as he looked Ed's small body down.

"Quite nicely actually, you probably don't recognize my brother now that he's back to normal, do you…Roy…"

Fuhrer King Mustang smirked and crossed his arms, "Still as insolent as ever when it comes to respect I see, Fullmetal. And after all we've been through, I would've thought you'd at least respect my ranking now."

"Now since when have I ever been known for that..?" Edward said back smartly, "Oh and you forget, I took time off from millitary service remember? I shouldn't be refered to as "Fullmetal" for a while. Come to think of it, how did you even know I was here?" Edward asked, tilting his head it curiosity.

"And **you** forget that I have almost unlimited rescources." Said Mustang, as if it should have been common knowledge. Well, it should have been.

"I guess that is true, but don't I have a right to at least some time off?"asked Edward, though he really didn't want an answer.

"After all the damage you've caused, I think not. Do you have any idea of the implications your actions have left in Central? and just as I become Fuhrer you **have** to dump all this on me. You know how much I hate working."

"What the hell are you on about Mustang! When I left Central everything was fine! The Ishbalan refugees were making their way back to their camps before the military started to rebuild places for them to stay. And the people of Lior, last time I checked, were doing just fine since the treaty to leave their land alone was signed. What kind of trouble are you talking about! and why the hell are you accusing me of bringing them to you!" Edward said in a fast fury.He looked up at the Fuhrer, right in the eyes as if he was nothing me more than a mere child, though it was the other way around. There was a pause and neither one of them said a thing, simply staring at the other as if to wear the other down.

Finally Mustang sighed and ran a hand through his hair, getting rid of the impression of his 'hat hair'.

"Alright, I take it you really don't know anything-"

"The hell i don't!-"

"Hey brother what's up?"

The younger brother had made his way to the two that where in what would seem an argument.

"Oh, hey Al. It's nothing much, just a little confused Fuhrer..."

Alphonse blinked and looked towards the uniformed man and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh! Hey Fuhrer King Mustang! Long time no see. What bring's you down here?" Al asked, clearly as clueless as his older brother as to this 'honourable' visit.

"To put it clearly, I'm here to bring you two back into the field..." said Mustang, puffing up his chest and looking as pompus as ever.

Edward looked at him, his eyes growing wide from confusion mixed with anger.

"What the hell do you mean! and whatever the hell for! We haven't done anything-!"

"Exactly my point Mr. Elric, you haven't **done **anything to help the state in this case and we, as the millitary in central need your help..."

"But whatever the hell for! You **do **have other millitary personel in central don't you! And by millitary personel I mean **other **State Alchem-"

"Don't you argue with me Edward! You should feel complimented that the millitary actually need your help! Surely by now you would have realised that you are the only one that can help in- "

"Um, excuse me Fuhrer King and Ed, if I might but in for a quick moment, maybe it might be a good idea to go inside the house and discuss this.." Alphonse said, being the only one of sound mind at that instant..

There was a pause where neither Superior nor 'follower' said a word. Finally after what seemed more than an age, The taller of the two sighed and straightened his colar..

"Very well then Alphonse, seeing as you are the most competent one out of either of you two perhaps you would like to lead the way.." said the Fuhrer, smirking down on Edward.

"Okay then, just make sure you don't kill each other when we get to the house.." Alphonse stated, not willing to clean up after his brother AND the colonel once they were inside.

* * *

They sat at the mahogany table in a queer but calm silence, none of them daring to say a word. Alphonse had started to boil the tea, and took a seat next to his brother and opposite the Fuhrer. Deciding that they couldn't go on like this any longer, he chose to break the silence... 

"So Fuhrer Mustang...care to explain what you're doing here?" he asked politely..

Roy smiled at the politeness Al showed, "Well, since you asked so nicely- I'm here on official millitary business. You see, trouble has recently risen in Central and frankly, we need your help." he said simply, smiling a little in Alphonse's dirrection.

"So you blame us for the trouble going on in Central, when we don't even know what it could possibly be, and then you ask us for our help?!?" Edward said, his voice steadily rising. It was clear that all this time he was trying to supress his fury from the Fuhrer and his brother.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm doing.."

"Well then we want no part of it!"

"But Brother-"

"No Al! The whole reason why we left Central was to get away from it all and relax!"

"But he's asking for our help!"

"I don't care!"

"What if innocent people's lives are at stake brother?! What then? Are you just gonna let them die?!"

Silence followed Alphonse's little outburst and both him and the Fuhrer stared at Edward, trying to anticipate his answer. But to their dismay it didn't come dirrectly. Edward simply grunted and stood up once a high pitched song was emitted from the kettle. He placed some tea bags into a few cups and poured the boiling water into each. It was only after he had placed the cups in front of the others that he gave his answers.

"We'll go, survey the area and really asses whether or not you need our help. If it turns out you don't, then we'll leave and you'll leave us alone understand?"

Despite his best efforts to repress it, Roy Mustang couldn't help but crack a smile. Back in the day, Edward hardly listened to a word he had to say let alone follow a simple comand, even though he was a superior._ But now._.he thought..._Ed really has grown up.._

"Understood Edward. You've made a wise decision.."

"Yeah yeah whatever you pompous wind bag. Now have some tea.." Edward muttered before picking up his own cup and sipping it. He let the soothing liquid trickle down his throat for a moment before looking at Mustang again, "Now down to business. Why exactly do you blame us for the trouble going on at Central? There must be a reason as to why you jumped to such an extreme conclusion.." stated Ed calmly.

"Well now that you ask, back when you joined the millitary and started pursuing the fabled Philosophers stone, you somehow managed to draw awareness of the amount of corruption within the government ranks. And because of this additional yet unwanted attention, you also managed to congregate a questionable group of enemies am I right?"

"Yeah, and your point?"

"Well my point Mr. Elric is that it just so happens that a similar group of 'freaks' so to speak, have started to assemble within Central and are causeing quite a comotion there. That is why I assumed that you or some other alchemist you might know has been fooling around with things they know nothing about and creating these monsters. I of course, being Fuhrer, can not let the said monstrosities roam around my city any longer so that is why I have come to ask your help.."

Edwards' eyes had gone wide and still. He stared at the Fuhrer with an expression that was comprised of both fear and disbelief. Could it be possible that someone was recreating the seven deadly sins?! No, no one could possibly posses the knowledge to produce all seven homunculi...well...no one apart from Dante; but she was supposed to be dead. And also, the only way the homunculi could cause such a roucous that the millitary couldn't handle without his help, was if they were already supplied with the power from the Philosophers' stone. But, the remnants of that too were either used or up or destroyed. Could it be that someone, or something, had created another stone and was using it to supply a newly constructed army of homunculi...? Edward struggled to wrap his head around these questions. There was no way that the happenings of a year ago could occur yet again...

"I-Is it possible brother?" came the quivering voice of Alphonse in his older brothers' direction. The question echoed within his ears for a moment before he turned his face to see Alphonse looking just as shocked as he felt. Just like a mirror image of his own mind, Alphonse looked confused and a little fearfull, yet, there was a barrier behind his eyes that gave him the look of someone who was still determined to get to the truth and do the right thing, no matter how dangerous or ludicrous the situation really was.

"I didn't think it was possible Al..but judging by what the Fuhrer here is telling us, I must be wrong."

"You see now don't you. You see why I've come to ask your help. You two are the only ones that the millitary can call upon who are 'experts' in this field.." Mustang stated, taking a sip of his tea rather casually.

Oddly enough his statement hardly had the effect he wanted as Edward grinned broadly, his eye glinting again after the first shock, with an essence of excitement and a thirst for action..

"Alright then, it's settled. Pack your bags Al 'cause tomorrow we're headin' back for Central!"


	3. Past Mistakes

Chapter 3: Past Mistakes

Author's note:

Howdy ya'll! Yeah yeah, I've finally returned. I know it's been a HEAPS long while since I last released a chapter, a couple years to be exact, but I've been idea dead for some time. To be honest, I'd written the beginning on impulse so I really had no plan. Haha, but now I've read a bit more of the original manga and I've gotten excited. Yeah, I know the beginning starts off with the brothers after the TV series, but trust me, if you haven't read the manga yet, you really should. It's still running by the way, the manga series, and it just keeps getting better and better, so I highly enjoy it. But, since it's not complete yet, the story will roughly follow along its lines, but come to my conclusion. Don't worry, I'll make it sync.

Anyway, that's enough of an intro and prologue, time to get to the real deal. I hope you all enjoy.

P.S: I realise my writing style's changed and I apologise if you dislike it, but there's no turning back now.

* * *

The landscape whirred past as the train took full speed, chugging the familiar path back to Central.

Edward looked out at the landscape and sighed heavily before smiling and scratching his head.

"Never thought I'd be taking this road so soon. Guess you're experiencing it with new eyes though, right Al?"

His younger brother nodded, sitting opposite. He chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm kind of excited, but at the same time..." his smile dropped as he turned to face the Fuhrer, sitting cross legged next to the other window in their private carriage.

"So, Fuhrer Mustang..." the younger brother started, "What kind of assignment are we taking up here. You mentioned 'a similar group of freaks'. How similar are they exactly?"

Edward turned his head to see Roy's response. He was curious too at the subjects that threatened the city. What could have happened in the little time they'd been gone?"

Roy lifted his head to look out the window, seeing something beyond the green pastures outside.

"They're similar in their abilities, but now they seem much more fierce, almost wild. I'll tell you one thing, whoever or whatever created them must have had access to one helluva power source. Who knows how many people suffered before their rampage even began." the Fuhrer said, lowering his head again. "The commotion was subtle at first, the disappearances so quiet they could have been taken for simple misdirections. Then the deaths started occurring, and not clean ones either. Somehow, we've managed to keep the layman blissfully ignorant of the happenings and especially causes, but us veterans with experience of the rule under Fuhrer King Bradley can see the similarities." Mustang turned to address the brothers. "You boys have your work cut out for you. Of course, I'll personally assign people to help you in your assessment of the conditions, but I have no doubt you'll want to help once you reach Central."

Edward frowned. Seven homunculi couldn't possibly be enough to take down an entire city, THE city for that matter. There had to be more at work here.  
"I have to say Mustang, I'm impressed. Keeping something like this under wraps from the common people must be one pain in the neck. You still have the man power to keep such a thing secret?"

Roy smiled, "Well Edward, I'm sure that you know, discretion is the better part of valor. Of course this information is on a need-to-know basis only. You boys should consider yourselves privileged."

Ed smirked, recalling his many 'under the radar' adventures he'd conducted during his commission in the military. "Sure, I know it."

There was silence in the carriage as the inhabitants contemplated their thoughts. Edward remembered events from his time in the military while Alphonse wondered how he would be received on arrival by those he used to know. Roy seemed to be the only adult in the carriage as he looked to the road ahead, the weight of responsibility of the town he now presided over bearing down on his thoughts like a dark cloud. He sighed inwardly...he needed some time off.

"What're you thinking, Mustang?"

Roy turned and noticed that Edward had been staring at him. For how long, he wondered. "Just about the City. You may find it hard to believe, Edward but it is changed, more so than you at least."

"Changed huh..." It took a moment for the slide in Mustang's comments to sink in. "Hey! What exactly is that supposed to mean: Changed more than I have?!"

"Brother, please! Not this again!"

"How can I, Al?! You know he's probably laughing at me inside that pea sized head of his!"

"Ed, please! You're being irrational!"

"Gaah! Fine!" Edward exclaimed, slumping back into his seat, pouting.

As a matter of fact, Roy was laughing inwardly at Edward, and despite the circumstances of his visit, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. _It's good to see such youth again. No matter how much Edward's grown up, he's still a child._

The silence pressed in around those in the carriage as Ed continued to brood over Mustang's under-handed comment. Alphonse sat, at a loss for words. It seemed that no matter how much time passed, his brother would never grow to respect Roy.  
Alphonse knew for memory that the trip would take a little more than an hour before they arrived at Eastern Headquarters, and after that about a day's trip till they reached Central. They'd have to find a place to stay the night, and that was most likely going to be in the millitary lodgings of East HQ. Adding the unannounced visit from the head of the military into the fray and Al concluded that one heck of a commotion awaited their arrival at headquarters.

_So much for a simple scouting visit_ he thought, stealing a sidelong glance at his older brother. _Maybe we should've at least let Winry and Auntie know that we were heading back for Central. Then again, contacting them after a year of silence would be just a _bit_ weird.  
_After a while, as Alphonse started pondering what kind of food they would be eating for dinner and as Edward began to doze off, the train took a turn around a large hill that had been obstructing the view. As he craned his neck to get a better look at the scenery his mouth dropped. Standing, he knelt on the seat next to a now sleeping Edward to get a better look.

Ed felt the seat weigh down and the folds of a traveling cloak flap against his face. "Greh. Alphonse! I'm trying to sleep here. You have a whole seat to yourself. We're too old to snuggle!"

"No Ed, I don't want to snuggle! Wake up! Where in East City... I think..." His voice trailed away as the land seemed to expand. Edward raised an eyebrow at his little brother and turned to see what all the commotion was all about. With a gasp, his mouth dropped too, amazed at the sight before them. There, crowding the arid land that bordered East City were hundreds, most likely thousands of what looked like squatters, huddled together in masses. Women, children and elderly alike were huddled together in what looked like attempts at security.

"Uh, Fuhrer... I thought you said that proper homes and new villages were being built for the Ishbalans. What're all these people doing here?"

Roy smiled bitterly and shook his head. "Look closely Edward. Those aren't Ishbalans; they're Amestrians and they've been relocated to the outskirts of East City for safety."

"You mean... We haven't even arrived yet?!" Edward looked stumped but frowned in understanding a moment later. He couldn't see any buildings past the mass of refugees.. The whole of Central must have been relocated so far away from East City so as not to attract attention. Ed followed the faces of mothers and children as they whirred past and couldn't help but wonder just what kind of operation was set up in Central.  
"I'll give you your props, Fuhrer, you've done well to keep this mass of people under wraps from the rest of the country. How long have things been like this?" He asked, the stretch of slum civilisation continuing to stretch past the train.

"We started relocating the civilians 6 months ago." Roy answered, frowning too as the train passed the refugees. "Of course, it was a last resort. As I said before, disapearances and killings had already occured before we decided to relocate."

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other, horrified. If they had been relocated 6 months ago and the trouble had started before then, that meant...

"That means...." Al started, too horrified to speak the truth that had started to bear down on both the brothers at that moment.

Edward gulped thickly and nodded, "That means, what's happening now is a direct resut of our actions. It's our fault, and our burden to bare."

Alphonse agreed silently and looked out the window to see the last group of refugees pass by, shrinking into the distance. He swallowed his despair and squeezed his eyes shut to avoid crying. It was all because of their actions and once again they had succeeded in causing pain and sadness. Another burden that others were bearing.

Roy watched the brothers' reactions and closed his eyes. _That's right. They're still children..._  
"You two shouldn't blame yourselves. Intelegence reports are saying that this new group have been operating since before the reign of King Bradley and have gone by undedected. You can't possibly think yourselves the soul causes of all of thi-"

"But we're the ones who left! We're the ones who brought those monsters out into the open!" Ed shouted, sick of being babied. He understood as the older brother, the full weight of their actions from the very start. To him it seemed that he was still being punished for ever thinking they could bring their mother back. And they weren't children anymore.

"Brother! Don't yell, please!" Alphonse pleaded in a small voice. He knew how Ed felt. _But...what else could we have done?_

"No Al! I'm sick of babied and being told it's not our fault. I hate being responsible, but we have to accept that it's our burden to bear.... all of it."  
Ed slumped in his seat, his head hanging into his hands as he forced his tears back, leaving alphonse to cry for both of them.

Roy sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince the boys otherwise, and as he looked out the window to see the tops of the buildings of East City crawl into view, he could only hope that the site of familiar faces would bring the brothers back to their senses.


End file.
